Eukaryotic organisms synthesize oligosaccharide structures or glycoconjugates, such as glycolipids or glycoproteins, that are commercially and therapeutically useful. In vitro synthesis of oligosaccharides or glycoconjugates can be carried out using recombinant eukaryotic glycosyltransferases. The most efficient method to produce recombinant eukaryotic glycosyltransferases for oligosaccharide synthesis is to express the protein in bacteria. However, in bacteria, many eukaryotic glycosyltransferases are expressed as insoluble proteins in bacterial inclusion bodies, and yields of active protein from the inclusion bodies can be very low. Thus, there is a need for improved methods to produce eukaryotic glycosyltransferases in bacteria. The present invention solves this and other needs.